Fanfiction 🌙
It's a fanfiction made by Tech. Characters Peri- 'A 6 year old with high hopes for the future. She is caring, intellegent and kind. She loves figure skating and competitive tennis. She hopes to be adopted with all her friends into a decent family. '''Atzura - '''A hotheaded and shy 5 year old. She is very sensitive and cries easily. She is practical, smart and reliable. She also loves astronomy and wants to be a singer. She also loves to watch Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. '''Maureen - '''A bold, practical and outspoken 5 year old. She's extremely sensitive and shy, like Atzura, but when someone other than a teacher, Peri or Atzura approaches her she will run, hide and maybe cry. She is very tech-savvy and wants to be a scientist. '''Aurora -' Aurora is the Queen Bee of daycare. She's 7 years old and popular, rich, cute - she has it all. And she definitely isn't going to let anyone take it away from her. She is very high-class and has many servants. She even has her own group which consists of her, Jakob, Tiffany and Cilan. 'Jakob - '''Aurora's "boyfriend". Jakob is 7 years old, and is too trusting of Aurora most of the time and will believe anything she says. He was accepted into the clique after Jakob moved to the Penguin Tropicals from New Penguin City. But, Jakob has a secret. He wants to be nicer. But Jakob is not allowed to leave, or else he will get bullied by Aurora, Tiffany and Cilan. '''Tiffany - ' Tiffany, aged 8, was accepted into the clique after she told them that she had known tons of famous actors, and that her dad was a rich famous director who could hook them up with any celebrity. But she cannot wait until the day she can take over Aurora's throne. She is the newest one of the clique. 'Cilan -' Cilan comes from a regal family, and is 8 years old. Aurora is a total suckup to him when someone calls her out on being rude, and usually Cilan will tell the head teacher, Miss Shipyard. But Cilan feels like a pushover and wants to move on from Aurora. '''Clement - '''Clemont, age 6, is sweet, loyal and protective. He is the smartest out of all the pookies, and is the former son of a famous award-winning mathematician. He hopes to become a teacher. He is also in Aurora's clique, but they only accepted him so they could copy off his work. '''Miss Kenza Shipyard - '''The head teacher. '''Miss Blanche Finney - '''Another teacher. '''Mister Marcus Boncore - '''Another teacher. '''Mister James Bridgeport - '''Another teacher and also the bus driver. Chapter One - In The Morning '''Peri Oh, hi! I'm Peri. My best friends are Atzura and Maureen. You may be wondering why I'm here. That's because I never had a decent family. They were either too abusive or too dramatic. I was in like... 17 families and I ran away from all of them. I hope to become an author in the future. This is our story. -- I sat down with Atzura and Maureen on a couch in the "board room" which is normally off limits but if we ask permission we can go in. It has a lot of couches, toys and a coffee table. It also has vibant blue walls with paintings and artwork from other pookies like us! It has shelves, but they're usually used for Clement's trophies. He's won "Mister Mathematician" for... atleast 2 years in a row. That Clement is something else. If math was a food, he'd probably eat it for every meal. Atzura made up that. I read a book when I saw Miss Blanche and Mister Marcus talking to a girl pookie. She had honey brown hair, creamy yellow feathers, freckles and wore a pink dress. Maureen, the moment she saw her, ran away, while Atzura studied the girl. "She looks like she belongs into Aurora's clique." Atzura muttered, in her usual whispering voice. "Let's not jump to conclusions, Atz. Maybe she could be a new addition to our own group of friends." I chimed in. Maureen just hid behind the couch and was frozen stiff. I saw the new girl, who Miss Blanche and Mister Marcus said was named 'Tiffany' skipped over to Aurora and her clique. I scoffed. "They always go for Princess Goodie Goodie." I giggled. Tiffany I skipped over to the Queen Bee of the daycare, Aurora, and these two other boys. She turned over to me, and I sweated a bit. Aurora studied me with her navy blue eyes. "She looks worthy for our clique, boys." she murmured. My face lit up a bit. "Tell us about yourself and we'll let you in." she carried on. "Well, my name's Tiffany and I know loads of famous actors. My former dad was a famous director, and he could probably hook us up with any celebrity." I said. Aurora studied me again. One of the two boys, Cilan, peered down at me with his hazel eyes, while the other boy, Jakob, studied me along with Aurora and Cilan. It took Aurora about one minute to decide if I was accepted into her clique or not. "Tiffany, you're accepted! You seem extremely worthy for a clique as high class as this." Aurora chirped, smiling while flashing her well-looked-after pearly white teeth. Instead of bouncing off the walls screaming with joy, I gently nodded and thanked her. I then walked off to my new room, with my beige hair flowed as I skipped down the hallway and up the stairs. Aurora I must admit, Tiffany seems like a useful person. She has the looks, her father is famous, she's like me. But I'm worried. What if she becomes the new me? What if she takes over my throne? I'm panicking on the inside. Maybe her, Cilan and Jakob could team up and take me over. Then I remember - I know things about certain pookies at the daycare that I could throw insults at with her and the boys. I smile slyly and add an extra swipe of flesh-colored lipgloss to my look and walk off. Chapter Two - Lunch Peri I continued talking with Atzura and Maureen until Miss Kenza rant her tiny bell. "Kids! Lunchtime!" My head whips over to the door and I walk out. Miss Kenza said I was the line leader and I leaded the class to the lunch room. I sat with Atzura, Clement and Maureen at the "best friends" table, where all the pookies that arebest friends sit. New girl Tiffany goes to sit with Aurora and the boys. "Guys, look! Shygirl, Poopy and Freak want to sit with the nerd..." Aurora giggled. I then get out of my seat and walk over to Miss Kenza. "Excuse me, Miss Kenza, Aurora, Tiffany, Jakob and Cilan are saying mean things about me, Clement, Atzura and Maureen." I told her. "Okay, Peri. I'll go speak to them." she said in a calming voice. I then scooted back to my seat. "Tiffany Von Hellten, Aurora Jones, Jakob Mastermaye, and Cilan Rosefield? Are you both saying meanie beanie words about Atzura, Peri, Clement and Maureen?" Miss Kenza asked. "Mo! What do woo mean?" they said while making puppy dog eyes and acting cute. "Nice try, but the puppy dog eyes won't work on me this time. I know you said mean things about them." she said sternly, "What do you-" the pookies said when Miss Kenza cut them off. She sighed. "Please go to the time out corner for bullying and lying. Adding to that you will miss 15 minutes of playtime." Miss Kenza snapped. I giggled a little. About an hour passed and Mister James walked over. "Pookies! Picking time!" he exclaimed. We all got in a line, and a girl named Lillie was the line leader. We walked downstairs to the picking room. It has cream walls and beanbags for pookies to sit, As we all sat, about 4 minutes passed and a bunch of new parents came in to pick some lucky pookies. "I'm not picking that boy!" "Awwh!" "I picked those twins first!" "Don't lie!" It was absolute torture. Many of my playmates like Jessie and Jana, Sadie, Tom, Lisa and Victoria got picked. "Pwease pick mwe! I hwave wung cancwer!" wailed Aurora, faking everything. I've known people with lung cancer and they sound like they're singing opera compared to Aurora's fake coughs. Atzura Feeling tired after the three hours of being in the picking room I rubbed my peppermint green eyes and we walked upstairs to our rooms. As I began to roll up my quilt I started to fall asleep, but was abruptly woken by the sound of footsteps. I must be hallucinating. I thought, and plopped my head down on the pillow once more. A knock on the door was followed by the noise. A shadow of a penguin - which looked like Peri - went to open the door. It was Mister James. "What's Mister James doing here at this time of night?" I asked Peri and scratched my head. Peri shrugged her shoulders and crawled back into bed. "Pookies!" he whispered. "I know you're all trying to sleep but I have great news!" Everyone sprouted out of their beds, eager to hear the news. "I have booked a surprise trip to the Sunshine Water Park for tomorrow!" Mister James whispered again. All the pookies silently jumped and giggled. Maureen Tomorrow we're going to the Sunshine Water Park. I'm very excited but at the same time I am nervous. I've never been to that waterpark before, and I'm really scared. Atzura sprang her head off her pillow. "Maur!" she shouted. "Aren't you excited?!" "Yep!" I smiled. "But at the same time I'm really nervous." "Don't be afraid. You have Peri and I by your side." Atzura coaxed. I smiled. Chapter Three - The Water Park Atzura I was woken up by the sound of someone throwing party streamers. Must be Mister James. "I hate to disrupt, but we're getting up extra early!" he chirped. "It's the day we go to the waterpark!" I rubbed my eyes and glared at him. "Oh, right. You guys are getting older." he looked at me and replied. I rubbed my eyes and scouted for my swimsuit. I then found it, brushed it off and went to the bathroom to put it on. Peri and Maureen started to get ready and wait ed for them. Miss Kenza walked in. We all stood together. "Well hello! You three must be the early birds!" she giggled. "You must be very excited for the trip." "We sure are!" Peri said. As all the pookies got ready we waited in the hallway. When all of the pookies were ready, we boarded a Carabin's bus. It's not your everyday bus. It has TVs, footrests, more comfy chairs and a bathroom. We all sat together, but I had to sit on the armrest, because if we had to sit in only two chairs, I'd probably end up sitting with Aurora. It took about 2 hours to get to the waterpark. But hey, it was worth it! The bus then pulled up and we all ran off. "Guys! I know you're all excited but you need to calm down!" cried Mister James. We all stopped. "Remember that horseplay will not be tolerated, and you guys are not allowed in the wave pool!" he ordered. We all went for the shallow end. "I saw the advert last week on TV! I'm going on the Kamikaze!" Peri said and ran towards it. Maureen and I headed for the Dueling Dragons slides. A lifeguard stopped us. "How old are you girls?" he asked. "We're both five." I said. "I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to go on Dueling Dragons." the lifeguard said with a big sigh. "It's okay!" we said and ran off to the Treetop Water Chutes. After three hours of fun, it was time to go. We put on our clothes, got dried off and it was off to daycare. Peri That was fun. Since I'm a strong swimmer, I got to go on the cool rides. And I'm sure Maureen overcame her shyness. When we boarded the bus, I had to sit on the armrest. It was uncomfortable, cold, and it was not fun! Plus, it hurt. But I got through it. Chapter Four - Aurora's Perfect Mumu Aurora Okay! I've been here for a good 11 months and I still have to put up with ugly newbie mumus and duhduhs. I went into the workers desk and stole the notepad, and I also stole a pen. Why did I steal them? I made a checklist for my perfect mumu! My perfect mumu must: *Have a mansion *Have a limo or jet *Have a whole family gathered *Have guard dogs If she doesn't have atleast one of the listed things above she will be rejected, no matter how nice or rich she is. If this is not the case, she'll be my new mother! Trust me. No one will adopt those little twerps Atzura, Maureen and Peri, because they'll be crying in the petshop 'til their hairs turn grey. They'll get a nooby mumu while I have the richest and most pretty mumu in all of New Penguin City! I heard Miss Blanche call out that playtime is next. I quickly hid everything in my pocket and raced downstairs to see the boys and Tiffany. Chapter Five - Aurora's Plan Aurora I raced over to Jakob, Cilan and Tiffany, and they were where all the popular pookies go, which is around three people in total, not counting me. "The next time a pookie contest is hosted, we should go as long as the mumu is famous-ish.. or has anything on this checkist." I explained, and whipped out the checklist. "Fair enough." responded Clement, adjusting his glasses. "But what abo-" I shushed him before he could finish. By the way, here's a quick overview of everyone in the clique. As you can probably tell by now, Clement is the smart one in our group. Even though he got straight A's last year for our end-of-the-year behavior cards, he's still pretty awesome, which is why we accepted him into our group. We also accepted him into our group so we could copy off his work when the occasional test rolls around. Tiffany is - well, she's the scary one. Her hair is soft and beige, which is used as a "fool weapon". She's also super smart and her former father is famous so we kind of need her. Jakob is the athlete. He always gets first when he runs the mile in gym class. Of course, since I'm the most popular, I don't have to take gym class, but pretty much everyone else does. Jakob doesn't really care about hair or makeup or clothing, which is pretty ironic, considering how he's the cutest out of all of us.. Cilan is the regal one. He's very well mannered and the former son of the queen of Club Penguin Island. He's also good at speaking many languages, which gets on my nerves because I am only fluent in English and maybe Spanish. But we still need him because of his regal status. And me? Well, I guess I'm kind of the likeable one. Every group needs a likeable person, or else people will just hate you. And that's not happening.